osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
2015 April Fools
The 2015 April Fools involved Little Mo, a dealer of various merchandise. He discovered a valuable artefact and requests that the player help him deliver his packages to his customers. Walkthrough Speak to Little Mo outside Lumbridge castle. He will ask that you help him deliver his packages to his customers while he goes to the Varrock Museum to determine the value of an artefact he had acquired. Search the cart next to him to obtain a package. Once the player has delivered the package to the correct person, they must return to the cart to receive another package. The person it is delivered to is as follows: *A man near some trees - Man wandering around Musa Point. He wears grey clothing and wields a walking stick. The package contained eastern crystals. *A guard in a high position - Guard on the top floor of the Port Sarim jail, south of Gerrant's Fishy Business. The package contained herblore supplies. *A wanderer of the Wilderness - William (the teamcape seller), he walks around near the Lava Dragon Isle. This is located in the Wilderness, so it is advised to bring only the package. The package contained unknown supplies. Once all three packages have been delivered, Little Mo will return to Lumbridge. He will tell you a long story. After listening to his story, he will give you a pair of dragon claws afterward. *'Little Mo': My friend, I have been on a most strange adventure! *'Player': Adventure? I thought you were just heading to Varrock Museum? *'Little Mo': Well it's quite a long story, are you sure you want to hear it now? *'Player': Yes, please tell me the story now. *'Little Mo': Well, everything was going to plan at the museum, the specialist examined the artifact and explained that it was actually part of an ancient and powerful, much larger stone. *'Player': Incredible! So it's valuable then? *'Little Mo': Well that's what I thought but as I left the museum I was approached by a hooded man who tried to take it from me! *'Little Mo': Now I'm not stupid and have had people try and steal from me before... but this guy was different and had some kind of special powers I simply couldn't fight. *'Player': So the artifact is gone... are you okay? *'Little Mo': I am my friend but this is just the start of the story. *'Little Mo': A man from the Legends' Guild saw what happened and helped me up, he spoke of some kind of temple and offered to help me retrieve the artifact. *'Little Mo': Naturally I accepted though I was unsure of his motives at first. *'Player': Wow! Did you manage to recover the artifact? *'Little Mo': If you'll allow me to continue my friend... *'Little Mo': I was with the Knights for quite some time and they waffled on a lot but I heard them mention Lumbridge caves a few times. *'Little Mo': Growing impatient and worrying about my business here I decided to leave and explore the caves on my way back. *'Player': So what did you find? *'Little Mo': Deep within the cave I encountered the hooded man with a giant boulder, so I tried to confront him. *'Little Mo': Before I could even get close I was attacked by some fiery demonic beings and he was able to get away. *'Player': Sorry to hear you came back empty handed, Mo... *'Little Mo': Well I did manage to defeat the demons and got these red spiky things... *''Mo shows you what he found deep within the Lumbridge Caves.'' *'Little Mo': I don't know what they are but would you like them? Consider it a thank you for protecting my business. *'Player': Sure, they might do something cool. *''Mo gives you the item he found beneath Lumbridge.'' *'Player': Thanks Mo, so what's next for you? *'Little Mo': I'll stick to trading from my cart from now on but as for where I end up next, who knows... *'Little Mo': It was a pleasure to meet you my friend. Goodbye! *''Little Mo picks up his cart and heads off into the distance.'' Trivia *The story Little Mo tells the player is very similar to the quest in RS3.